Shugabush
"Despite originating from a warm climate, the kindly Shugabush is unusually furry. Its penchant for sweet treats is legendary, second only to its skill as a performer. The felt hat that adorns its head, which it has been overheard calling a phay-door-uh, is one of its prized possessions, alongside its trusty mandolin, of course. The Shugabush revels in jamming along with other monsters and is a true embodiment of the spirit of collaboration." Description The Shugabush is a humanoid monster hailing from a warm climate. It sports a felt helt called a 'phay-door-uh' and plays a mandolin reminiscent of the kind used in the humanverse. Its long twiggy fingers allow it to pluck and strum stringed instruments with ease. A member of the Shugafam, the Shugabush is from the Legendary class of monsters, indicating that it has a notably strong connection with the humanverse and shares a bond with the Grammy Award-winning artist Kristian Bush of Sugarland. Song This monster's contribution to an island's song is playing its mandolin and occasionally vocalizing, if the mood strikes it. Breeding The Shugabush becomes available for purchase in the Market at Level 9. The breeding combination was shared at kristianbush.com *Bowgart and Clamble Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all legendary monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Furcorn *Inverdigus Sprig *Tree Hut *Bottomless Pit Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name '''" " '''references the band Sugarland and its vocalist Kristian Bush, who became a fan of the game after watching his son play. Bush got in touch with the developers to collaborate on a new character and provided the vocals and mandolin part for the Shugabush. Notes * Shugabush was the first legendary monster coded into the game, as announced in social media by BBB * With the Anniversary update, Shugabush can now be fed up to level 15. As of Oct 3, 2013, Shugabush can be placed on the Gold Island. Previously, attempting to do so displayed the following message: "This Legendary monster can't be placed on Gold Island, because of conflicts in dimensional magic. It's pretty sophisticated stuff." A news update from BBB declared, "The Conflicts in dimensional magic have been resolved! You can now place a Level 15 Shugabush on the Gold Island." *The Shugabush has the highest rate of income per bed in the game Rumors *It is possible that the Shugabush may be only a part of a whole new family of monsters, complete with a namesake island. This information was discovered via an in-game loading screen. Category:Monsters Category:Legendary Category:Plant Island Category:Gold Island